Tropical Romance
by Som1-Random
Summary: As the gang have anchored in a cove on their way to deliver Manaphy, Ash and Jack find out more about each other. M/M Yaoi and so on so forth.   This story is mainly PWP, but it isn't a total smut-fest. Will be more graphic next chapter, I promise.
1. Sensual Moment

Hello, this is Som1-Random here again for another fic! This is my first request, which came from

Peeta's Lover, so enjoy the JackieXAsh smexiness!

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Pokemon and I did not make any money writing this.

WARNING! This story contains yaoi aka man-sex so if that is not to your liking turn back now,

and remember, you have been warned!

Tropical Romance

"What a beautiful day", Ash thought. He was standing on the front-deck of the boat which was

owned by Lizabeth's grandfather, enjoying the tropical weather. The boat was currently anchored

in a cove and all the people on board except Ash and Jackie was out on the ocean playing with

Manaphy. Ash let out a sigh. "It's kinda boring now that everyone is gone...I wonder where

Jackie is...", Ash said to himself.

After enjoying the view some more he walked towards the back of the ship, hoping to find Jackie.

When he was at the end of the boat he could see Jackie laying in a hammock, sunbathing. The

hammock was hanging from two palm-trees which was growing parallel ten meters from the boat.

Jackie's legs were facing the water and his right side was facing the boat. Since he was only

wearing boxers, Ash could see Jackie's fine-toned upper body. Ash rested his arms on the railing

and laid his head on his hands.

Jackie's body was a bit pale, but it didn't matter as his muscular arms and hardened abs more than

enough made up for it. As Ash's eyes were about to move farther down Jackie lifted his right leg.

Without thinking about it Ash stretched his entire body to try and get a peek of what was behind

Jackie's leg, but suddenly Ash lost balance and he fell into the water with a yelp.

Even before Ash had hit the water Jackie was already half-way towards the boat. As Ash fell into the water Jackie jumped into the water to rescue him.

One rescue and a few coughs later Ash was sitting next to Jackie on the hammock. "Are you alright Ash, you're not hurt right?", Jackie asked with his calming voice. "No, I'm fine. You didn't have

to rescue me though, I've been through worse.", Ash said reassuringly. "I'm sorry, it's just instinct

I guess.", Jackie said while smiling.

After a while Ash started to feel a bit chilly thanks to the wind and his wet clothes. "I think you

should take off those clothes before you catch a cold.", Jackie said. Ash nodded and started to

undress. He laid his clothes to dry on the grass, all except his boxers. Jackie smiled an innocent

smile. "You don't need to be shy around me Ash." Ash hesitated a bit. "If it makes you feel more

comfortable I can take of my boxers too." The dark-haired teen thought about it for a second and

then he shrugged and said OK.

"Just turn around so that I can dry you off.", Jackie said while reaching for is towel. Ash turned

away from Jackie as he began to dry the young teen off. Jackie began with his hair and worked

his way downwards. He dried Ash's shoulders, his arms, his chest, his stomach...EEEP!

Ash inhaled sharply when Jackie reached his privates. Just as he had done to the rest of Ash's

body, Jackie moved the towel slowly, as to get all the tricky places. Ash blushed when he felt

how good it was, but Jackie quickly moved further down to his legs until he was all done, and

he motioned for Ash to sit down on the hammock again.

After enjoying the sunlight a bit, Jackie turned to Ash to ask him a question. "Why exactly did you

fall off the edge Ash? You doesn't really seem like the person to do so.", he asked. Ash turned

away, blushing. "I kinda...watched you.", Ash said after a while. "Because, you know, I kinda

admired your muscles and stuff..."

Ash turned around and for the first time he saw Jackie entirely naked. He could see all the

light-blond hair Jackie had around his penis, while he himself had none. And his dick was also

bigger, Ash estimated that it was at least 4 inches whilst his was only two.

Due to Ash being away from home since he was 10 he never got "the talk" so all things regarding

sex and other such mysteries was totally unknown to Ash.

Jackie looked at Ash, he saw that Ash looked at his groin and he understood that this boy had some

questions that needed to be answered. "So you admired my muscles, huh. Well it probably won't be long before you start puberty, so it won't be long before you get a growth spurt.", Jackie said to

test how much Ash knew about the subject.

"P-puberty?", Ash answered back with some uncertainty in his voice. Sure he had heard the word

before, but he didn't really know what it meant.

"Well, when a boy becomes old enough his body starts to change.", Jackie began to explain.

"Over time you start to grow more than usually," Ash eyes were fully concentrating on Jackie,

absorbing every word he said. "you begin to grow more muscles, your penis gets larger and you

start to grow hair in new places." Ash began to understand why guys like Brock had hair under

their arms and such. "Do you understand so far Ash?", Jackie asked. Ash nodded and asked if he

could explain more.

"Well, have you sometimes experienced that your little fellow have suddenly hardened up?",

Jackie asked. "Well sometimes when I wake up it's like that...", Ash answered while he stroked

his left arm with his right hand. "Yeah that's called an erection, it can happen totally at random,

so it's nothing to be ashamed of."

After a while Ash lifted his head and asked a little embarrassed; "Um, sometimes when I wake up,

there's a spot in my boxers, but it's not pee, do you know what it is?" Jackie smiled.

"Don't worry, that too is also completely normal for a boy to experience, the thing that happens

is called a nocturnal emission and the thing that comes out is cum. When you're old enough

cum is used to make a woman pregnant." "How?" "Well...", Jackie was blushing a bit now.

"When a man and a woman have sex, the man puts his "thing" into a woman's "thing" and

if the cum enters a woman's "thing" it can make a baby."

Jackie was kind of horny, but he didn't show it to Ash. After all the talk about private things Ash

was also becoming horny, but as a teen he couldn't really control himself. Ash's penis was slowly

getting harder and longer until it stood at a fine 3,5 inches. Ash blushed, but he didn't find it

necessary to hide himself, as he and Jackie had already talked about such private things anyway.

After relaxing in the sun some more Ash turned towards Jackie to ask him another thing.

"You now, it's kinda annoying when you get these erections, aren't there a way to get rid of them?"

Jackie smiled once again. "Actually, there is.", he said. "Can you show me?", Ash said with

a little glimmer in his eyes. Jackie sighed, he might as well after all he had shown and told this

innocent teen. "Well, okay.";Jackie said after a while. "Just follow my lead.

TBC

Okay, I think that turned out okay, but remember I WILL continue this one, but I have a lot of tests

and such so I can't guarantee much. So I hope you guys comment and criticize, but remember,

NO FLAMES. YOU WERE WARNED! lol =^o^=


	2. The Secret Is Out

Hello everyone, Som1-Random here with chapter two of Tropical Romance! I'm so sory that this is so late, but I have been REALLY busy with school stuff, but now that vacation is right around the corner I have much more time to write and stuff, so look forward to some new chapters and possibly new stories! ;D

Tropical Romance

Chapter 2

After relaxing in the sun some more Ash turned towards Jackie to ask him another thing. "You now, it's kinda annoying when you get these erections, aren't there a way to get rid of them?" Jackie smiled once again. "Actually, there is.", he said. "Can you show me?", Ash said with a little glimmer in his eyes. Jackie sighed, he might as well after all he had shown and told this innocent teen. "Well, okay.";Jackie said after a while. "Just follow my lead.

Jackie lifted his right leg over the hammock which gave Ash a good view over him. Jackie signaled that Ash should do the same and he did. The two males were now facing each other which made Ash felt a little nervous at first, but he trusted Jackie, so he knew that it was nothing to be nervous about.

"Ok,", Jackie said, "first we need to have an erection." Ash looked a bit puzzled, as he had never had an intentional erection. Jackie understood this and he explained that Ash needed to think of something that had triggered an erection before. Ash tried to think about something that made his dick hard before, but he couldn't think of anything. After looking at his thing for a while Ash looked up and saw Jackie leaning against the palm-tree behind him smiling. Suddenly he opened his mouth and gave content sigh. Ash looked down to see Jackie's dick growing. His glans was poking out his foreskin and it slowly moved towards Ash. After getting large enough, Jackie's penis began to stand up until it was throbbing right next to his abs. Ash estimated that it was around 8 inches and it was almost as wide as a Caterpie's head.

Without even knowing it, Ash's own dick was beginning to harden as well from watching Jackie's privates. Jackie opened his eyes and looked down. "I see that you're ready, Ash.", He said. Ash looked down and was surprised to see that his penis was hard and ready for action. Was it because he watched Jackie getting hard?

"Ok, now we'll grab our dicks.", Jackie said while doing exactly that. Ash followed his lead and took a good grip around his shaft, maybe a little to good. "No, not so hard!", Jackie explained to Ash. He told Ash to remove his hands and then Jackie wrapped his hands around Ash's hardened member. "You need to hold it more softly, or else you won't get as much pleasure as you could have gotten.", He told Ash while showing him exactly what he meant. Ash was awe-struck. The amount of pleasure he was getting from Jackie just touching his dick was almost painful. "And when you have found the correct amount of pressure to apply, you start to move your hands up and down." Jackie began masturbating Ash and Ash almost came then and there. "This is called masturbation and you can use this to achieve an orgasm, which is a wonderful feeling that helps relax your penis.", Jackie said while removing his arms.

"J-Jackie...", Ash stuttered, wanting to ask something embarrassing. "What is it Ash?", Jackie answered. "C-can two men have sex?", Ash asked very shyly. Jackie understood where this was going and smiled heartfelt. "Well, yes, but it cannot produce a baby like if a man and a woman did it, but other than that it's absolutely possible. "Then Jackie...", Ash paused. "Would you like to have sex with me?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "Are you really sure that this is what you want?", Jackie asked the 15 year old sitting in front of him. Ash lifted his head and looked Jackie straight in the eyes. "Yes! I just...think you're so...awesome, and every time you look at me I get this special feeling that I have never felt before I met you. What I mean is...I...think I love you."

"If this is what you want, then I'll be glad to show you. Just go into the jungle over there and after a minute you'll find a little lake, wait for me there."

Ash walked through the jungle still stark-naked. Just as Jackie said, he found a little lake waiting for him in the middle of the jungle. He walked over to the shore and waited there for Jackie. He looked around taking in the atmosphere. There was a huge rock laying on the other side of the lake and it looked like a good place to sunbathe. After thinking over it a bit, Ash decided to go over there and relax a bit before Jackie got here.

After a bit Ash heard rustling and then Jackie came out of the jungle only wearing his vest. The two males walked towards each other and when they met half-way they embraced themselves in a hug. Ash buried his face in Jackie's chest, but after a while he looked up at Jackie and kissed him on the mouth. Ash removed his lips as fast as he had applied them, surprised at his own action. "Shall we get started Ash?"

TBC

Again, I'm really sorry for this being late, but now I can write more frequently so expect the next chapter to be up soon and that will be the final chapter.

I'm happy for all reviews and I hope that when you fave and/or subscribe that you also leave a comment, I don't care how long it is, I just want to hear from you guys =^w^=


	3. Love Is In The Air

Hello readers, Som1-Random here! I am terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter, writers block have been hanging over me for the last few months and I feel so guilty for not writing anything. :(

Well, at least I'm here now with the last part of Tropical Romance!

Tropical Romance

Chapter 3

"Shall we get started Ash?", Jackie asked with a sensual smile on his face. Ash was a bit worried, he didn't know what to do next. Jackie saw the uncertainty in Ash's eyes and he whispered in Ash's ear. "Don't worry, just follow my lead." Ash blushed, but he was happy that Jackie was so caring. Jackie motioned for Ash to get on his hands and knees, and so he did. Ash was now facing the water while Jackie stood on his knees behind him. "Ok Ash, this might feel a bit weird and uncomfortable, but just endure it for a little bit. Jackie rummaged through his pockets and grabbed the tube of lube he had picked up on the ship. He squeezed some on his fingertips and opened Ash's butt-cheeks with his other hand. Ash's virgin asshole now stood clearly before Jackie. The tight, beige muscle was right before Jackie, just waiting to be penetrated by his fingers. Jackie started with one finger. He slowly moved it into Ash's hole, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Ash felt Jackie's finger enter his ass. It felt weird and kinda cold, but it also felt kinda good. After a while Jackie entered a second finger, and then a third. At this point Ash had some tears in his eyes. "Are you okay Ash?", Jackie asked, not wanting to hurt his little friend. "It-it's okay Jackie, it doesn't hurt that much anymore.", he said reassuringly. Jackie continued to lubricate the young boys asshole until he felt that it was stretched enough. He squeezed out some more lube on his fingers and started to lubricate his now-hard dick.

He positioned his 8 inch dick in front of Ash's hole and entered slowly. Ash began panting, this thing was huge! "Just relax your muscles Ash and it'l feel better soon.", Jackie said. Ash did as he was told and after a while Jackie had fully mounted the young Pokemon trainer. Jackie let Ash get accustomed to the feeling, and after a few painstakingly long minutes Ash gave a nod of approval.

Jackie moved slowly at first, not wanting to rush the young male, but after a while he picked up his pace. Suddenly Jackie hit Ash's prostate which made Ash moan. "What was THAT?", Ash asked. "That was your prostate, Ash. If you touch you will get an incredible feeling, which you just experienced." Jackie continued to hit Ash's prostate which made the boy even hornier. Ash couldn't take it anymore, he moved his left hand towards his own penis and began stroking it. For several minutes the two males were having the time of their lives, until suddenly Ash felt something weird going on in his balls.

"Jackie, my balls feel kinda tingly.", he said between breaths. "That just means you are about to have an orgasm, just don't stop!". The pressure was building in Ash's groin and after a while he was beginning to orgasm. Several streams of white liquid was flowing from Ash's dick, and he loved every second of it. While Ash was having his orgasm he clenched his anal muscles tightly, which drove Jackie over the edge. He released several shots of sperm inside of Ash, coating his insides white. After his orgasm was finished, Jackie pulled out his penis with a resounding plopping noise making some of his seed trickle out of Ash's butt. The two lovers laid down on the grass facing each other. "I love you Jackie.", Ash said and he gave Jackie a short peck on the lips. "Love you too.". The two males rolled on their backs and began sleeping soundly.

The end.

So, how was it? There's probably some mistakes in there, but whatever. At least I can sleep without my conscience killing me. (Still have to finish that Peter Pan fic, though...)

Please leave a review, they are the fuel that gives life to my writing (That and sugar, lots of it).


End file.
